A Hopeful Realization
by TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: What happens when a Demon Lord and a Hero start to realize their true feelings for each other? Fluffy! Changed the rating from T to M just to be on the safe side!
1. Wondering

Author Note: I absolutely love this anime and I'm excited that they are going to start to release the light novels in English. So until they do, here's some MaouxEmi fan fic I wrote because the anime sort of took over my life for a little while.

"Thank you, come again!" Sadao Maou politely said, handing the customer his to-go bag of MgRonald's burgers and fries. Walking around to the front door, he turned off the OPEN light and proceeded to lock up the doors. The other two employees left promptly and it was just Maou in the restaurant alone. He went back to the break room and proceeded to change back into his regular clothes. Making sure all lights were turned off, he smiled at the note Chiho slipped into his locker before she left earlier in the day and began to walk home. Slightly ahead of him was a familiar red haired hero who seemed to be coming from work as well. She was standing at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to permit her to go across. Maou cautiously approached her, she always yelled at him, and he knew why, but no amount of apologies could ever fix what he had done. He calmly walked up next to her and waited, trying his best not to look at her and give her a reason to yell at him.

"Hello Maou," Emi said flatly

"Good evening Emi," Maou returned, trying to be nice. The light turned green and they crossed the street, Emi being very careful to not stand too close to him. Maou trying his best to respect her wordless demands walked at almost an angle to try and not be near her. As they both reached the other side, Maou turned one way and Emi went the other.

"Goodnight Maou," Emi expressionlessly called to him

"Good…goodnight Emi!" Maou quickly returned, not wanting to seem rude. Maou watched as she disappeared around the corner. She was an astonishing woman, and he found himself growing fonder of her every day they were in Japan together. Whether she felt the same was a mystery, but he hoped that one day she would be able to forgive them and they could move on.

Maou's House

As Maou returned home late, he found Ashiya and Urushihara sleeping on the floor. On the small table in the center of their one bedroom home was a small plate of food that was presumably saved for Maou for when he returned. He sat down quietly and ate, trying not to wake his two housemates who were snoring rather loudly. Cleaning up his dishes, he thought about Emi, which was a common occurrence. He thought about her long, beautiful, hair. He dreamt about running his hands through it and twirling it around his fingers. Shaking himself out of his fantasy, he laid down and tried to go to sleep, still thinking about the red headed hero who plagued his dreams with her sweet smile and soft touch. If only she looked at him like that when he wasn't dreaming.

"Wait," he thought to himself, "what are these feelings?" he looked at his hands as he sat up, "could I possibly be falling for Emilia the hero? The hero who has sworn to destroy me no matter what? The hero who has caused me nothing but trouble?" he ran his hands through his messy black hair and just sat there deep in thought.

Emi's House

As soon as Emi turned the corner she practically ran to her apartment.

"That was close," she thought to herself, breathing heavily as she walked into the front door. Her heart continued to flutter long after she calmed down from the run. Her mind went back to the crosswalk where she waited next to a Demon Lord who had killed her father and burned her home to the ground. Yet she felt something else besides hate and detest as she stood not even a foot away from him. Since they've arrived in Japan, Emi has been desperately searching for a reason to kill Maou, to wipe him out and finally take revenge on him for what he did so many years ago. But somehow, she found no reason, he was innocent, he rebuilt a city that was destroyed because of Urushihara, and once again when Mitsuki attacked. He even went as far as to rescue her, and save her from being tortured. What was this feeling? Gratitude? Something more?

Emi made herself some simple noodles and after cleaning up, changed into a simple pair of pajamas. All the while, Maou seemed to sneak up in her mind, his goofy smile, bright eyes, and tousled hair,

"Why am I thinking about him?" Emi scolded herself, "He is a Demon Lord, and deserves to be punished for his actions on Ente Isla," Emi continued, trying to talk herself back into hating him. Falling onto her bed, she laid there and wondered about what could happen if she did decide to forgive him. Could they ever be friends?

"Could we be something more?" Emi whispered out loud.

The Next Day

Emi sat at the call center and listened to clients ramble and complain about problems that were either completely out of her control, or they were too inept to understand themselves. Slightly spinning in her chair, she listened to a customer complain about a problem that was clearly meant for another department. After redirecting the confused lady, Emi just sat at her small desk thinking about a demon boy who made her second guess her purpose in life. The call center began to empty out as the girls left to go home and being one of them, Emi, followed the small crowd of girls as she changed and prepared to go home. Emi walked to the same crosswalk where she would often see Maou. By going to this one, it would take her longer to get home, but it gave her an excuse to see him… or check on him, as she like to think.

"Hello Emi," Maou greeted cheerfully

"Hello Maou," Emi reciprocated, showing a slight smile. Maou was taken aback by her friendliness but was awestruck by her beautiful smile.

"How was your day?" Maou forced out, fumbling with his fingers

"It was fine," Emi politely replied, "How was yours?"

"Oh! Nothing too interesting happened, you know, the same old stuff," he sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his head, "Say, um Emi, do you have a day off tomorrow?"

"I do, why do you ask?" Emi cautiously asked

"Well, if you weren't busy, or had other plans with friends, maybe you would like to come with me to this park that I found walking around one day, it's really nice, and I think you'd like it," he started to babble, tripping over his words

"I would like that," Emi slightly blushed, but quickly turned so he wouldn't notice. The light turned green and they silently walked across the crosswalk, no longer trying to keep their distance from each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow around noon then!" Maou called out, with a huge grin on his face

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight Maou," Emi tried her hardest to conceal a smile that quickly grew as soon as she was out of sight.

Tomorrow

"Emi I know you hate me. No, she'll never believe me," Maou walked over to Emi's apartment and practiced what he was going to say to her thousands of times, unable to find the right words, "I'm so sorry I killed your father, if I could go back," Maou shook his head, "I really am an idiot, I have no clue what to say." When he got to Emi's apartment, he found her already waiting outside, "Emi I'm so sorry to keep you wait-" he finally got up to her and was unable to speak because of how beautiful she looked. Her hair was slightly braided to keep it from falling in her face, and her outfit consisted of white shorts and a flowing pink top, "-ing," he tried to finish the sentence he started.

"Don't be sorry, I'm early," she slightly smiled. They walked together to the park and talked the entire time, most happened to be polite small talk, but there were no awkward silences. Emi and Maou exchanged glances throughout the walk, nervous glances at first, but soon it was as if they were close friends, smiling and laughing. Maou loved to hear her laugh, it was light, airy, and whenever she laughed, he found himself unable to contain a smile.

The park was the most beautiful park Emi has ever seen. The cherry trees were in full bloom and the petals would fall into the gentle stream that traced and swirled around the park. A tiny wooden bridge led to an island with a bench covered by the pink trees. They walked through the dark green grass and over the small wooden bridge where she traced her fingers along the carved names of lovers from the past. Maou led her to the bench where petals fell from above. It was not only the most amazing sight, but the most romantic. Maou sat down and patted the spot next to him; Emi nervously sat down on the opposite side of the bench. Emi stared at the river flowing in front of them for a while before she looked over and noticed that Maou was staring at her, with kind eyes, and a simple half-smile.

"Um Maou," Emi carefully said

"Yes?" he dreamily replied, still staring at the gorgeous girl that sat inches away from him

"Maou I need to talk to you," Emi quickly looked down trying to avoid his gaze. Maou shook himself out of his trance and a concern look washed over his face

"Is it about back in Ente Isla?" he scooted closer to her so their legs touched, "If it is, I know there are no words to describe how sorry I am, I know nothing I say will ever make it better, and you have every right to be mad at me, and I understand if you never want to speak to me again," he looked into his laps and his hands started to shake, "but I just want you to know that I will do anything to make it up to you, anything you want I'll-" he was cut off by a set of lips that tasted like strawberry. He looked at the girl currently kissing him and about fell off the bench when he realized it was Emi. When she went to pull back, there were tears in her eyes. But before she could say anything, Maou placed his hand under her chin and guided his lips to hers. He pressed his lips deeper into hers, gently licking her bottom lip to get a reaction. She parted her lips in surprise and he took that moment to slowly enter her mouth. She subconsciously tilted her head so their kiss could go deeper. Eventually, they pulled back for air, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I want to forgive you Maou," Emi started to cry. Maou used his thumb to wipe away her falling tears and pulled her into his arms, "But when we go back, we'll have to fight again, and we'll be enemies,"

"Then let's not go back," Maou whispered to her, gently looking into her eyes for an answer, "Let's stay in Japan where we don't have to fight,"

"But-," now it was Emi's turn to be cut off as Maou's lips molded over hers and sent a shock of pleasure through her veins. She kissed back, unable to go against the feelings she has for him.

So together they sat there, the Demon Lord and the Hero, sitting on a wooden bench under the falling petals of a blooming cherry tree, stuck in each other's embrace.


	2. Knowing

Author note: hey guys, I'm going to try and post as many chapters as I can with seeming repetitive or super cheesy sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! Hope you enjoy! Um the beginning is a lot of relationship drama sooo if you don't like that, sorry :o

* * *

><p>The Demon Lord and the Hero sat on the wooden bench, stuck in each other's embrace. Small tears drifted down Emi's face and stained Maou's shirt as she pressed her face into his firm chest. Maou silently held her, wrapping his arms tight around the girl's small, yet strong, frame. He gently brushed his fingertips up and down her exposed arms causing goosebumps to arise on her skin. Slightly shuddering, Emi looked up at Maou who was staring at the calm river in front of them. The petals of the cherry tree swirled on the surface of the water like a delicate ballet. Maou looked down at the girl with puffy, red eyes with a smile and wiped away her tears. Then there was silence. But it wasn't awkward silence. It was a connection, it was being able to look into someone's eyes and know what they want, what they need, what they're trying to say. It was a simple nod or a gentle caress along the face that spoke for them. Time was their enemy, however, and when the sun disappeared behind the cherry blossoms, they both knew it was time to leave. Getting up slowly, Emi quickly grabbed Maou's hand and held it tight as he led her back over the wooden bridge and through the grass to the sidewalk that would push them back to reality. Arriving back at that oh so familiar crosswalk Emi unhooked her hand from Maou and received a puzzled look in response.<p>

"What will everyone think if they saw us like this?" Emi stared off, mentally rebuilding the wall that held all her emotions

"They'll have to get used to it!" Maou urged, "Why is it a big deal to you?"

"Chiho will have to get used to it? Ashiya will be alright with this?" Emi put back on her stern face and looked at an exasperated Maou. The crosswalk light turned green. Neither of them moved.

"Do… do you not want this? Is that what this is?" Maou desperately whispered, his head falling with sadness

"I think I do. I'm still so confused," Emi softened a little, seeing how upset her actions made him, "There's a lot I have to think about," Emi went to place a hand on his arm, but reconsidered and pulled back

"You don't think I'm confused too? I'm Satan, the Demon Lord for god's sake!" he dragged his hands through his messy hair and turned so he was no longer facing her, "I'm supposed to hate you, I'm supposed to want to conquer this world and Ente Isla! But for some reason, I don't want that as much anymore," Emi could only stare at him in shock, "The more I talk to you, hell, the more I see you, the more I fall for you," Maou's fists clenched at his sides, "And I know you're supposed to defeat me or I'm supposed to defeat you, but why?" he swiveled back around and stared intensely into Emi's concerned eyes, "Why do we have to fight?"

The light turned green again.

"Because that's how it's supposed to be," Emi looked down, avoiding all eye contact and ran off, back to her house. Maou could only watch as she tried to get away as fast as she could, nearly tripping over herself in the process.

He thought about running after her and making her realize he was right, he thought about grabbing her arm and kissing her to erase all doubts in his mind, he thought about a lot of things. But her eyes ended the conversation; her actions wanted nothing to do with him.

**The Devil's Castle**

A sulking and heartbroken Demon Lord stumbled through the front door of the one room house. Lucifer and Ashiya sat around the table, noisily slurping their noodles.

"My Lord, we saved you some food, you must eat!" Ashiya proclaimed, offering a bowl of steaming noodles up

"I'm not hungry Ashiya, but I appreciate it,"

"But Master!" Ashiya cried

"If he doesn't want to eat, he doesn't want to eat," Lucifer muttered

"You be quiet!" Ashiya yelled, "It's important that the master keep up his strength so that when the time comes we can return to Ente Isla and conquer it once again!" Ashiya was standing up triumphantly. Lucifer mocked him with a few slow claps and returned to eating his dinner. Maou thought back to what Emi said and quivered a bit where he stood. In the center of the room, Lucifer and Ashiya continued to argue.

"She's right," he thought to himself, "things never will change,"

**Emi's House**

"You really didn't have to come over, Rika," Emi stepped aside and let the feisty brunette inside

"I had to Emi! You practically called me in tears, I had to assume the worst," Rika got comfortable on Emi's couch, "now, I brought everything to mend a broken heart; chocolate, sappy movies, and nail polish!" she emptied out her bag full of 'break-up necessities' onto the coffee table and proudly smiled and patted the spot next to her. Emi reluctantly sat down and let out a long, deep sigh.

"Thank you Rika,"

"I'm more than happy to help. Now, tell me was it a certain MgRonald's employee?" Emi nodded in reply, "Is he like your ex or something? Because you don't like talking about him, but you basically stalk him,"

"I guess you could say we're exes,"

"Oh, so you guys were never together-together! And that's why it bothers you so much! Did things end badly?"

"Yes. And I think he's over it, but I'm not. I can't get over it," Emi clenched her fists in her lap

"I have a feeling that story your attractive silver haired friend said about the building company wasn't the whole truth," Rika cooed, opening up a box of chocolate and offering it to a distraught Emi

"I kissed him. I kissed him this afternoon and I don't know why," Emi said through mouthfuls of chocolate

"What?! You saw him this afternoon? Did you ask him out? Did he take you somewhere romantic?" her face got serious for a second, "did he kiss you back?"

"Yes, no, yes, and yes,"

"This obviously means he likes you too!" Rika squealed in delight and clapped her hands with glee

"I never said I like him!" Emi dropped the chocolate in her hand as her face got red

"Yeah, right, I can see right through that tough-girl act of yours. So if you kissed him and he kissed you, why are you here and not in his arms? Is it because of that little coworker of his?"

"Chiho? No, it's because I thought about how bad things used to be, what if they turn bad again?"

"Then you'll just have to take the bad with the good. Who knows? Things are different now," Rika put in a movie and both girls sat back, stuffing chocolate into their mouths.

**The Next Day**

Emi walked the fast way home, not wanting to run into Maou. Turning the corner she almost screamed when she saw the dark haired Demon Lord leaning against the gate to her apartment complex.

"You were right Emi, things can't change" he solemnly said, not looking up, "but just tell me how you feel. How you truly, honestly feel. And if you still want to be sworn enemies as it was written, then that's how it'll be,"

"Fine Maou, I'll tell you how I truly feel," taking a big breath Emi looked into the sky for a script to read but found nothing, "I'm not sure if I can ever forgive the Demon Lord for killing my father, destroying my home, and tearing Ente Isla apart. I don't know if I'll be able to love anyone who is capable of killing people so easily," she paused

"Fine-"

"But," upon hearing that 'but' he stopped and slowly turned around, "But, I can forgive Sadao Maou, who saved the town from Lucifer and rebuilt it, who wiped people's memories instead of returning home, and who saved me when Mitsuki attacked. And I can love a man who is willing to put other people's needs in front of his own," Emi showed a shaky smile to prove that she was being sincere.

From a distance their eyes connected and although Emi said all that needed to be said, their eyes were telling a whole new story. Soon their bodies were connected in a warm embrace, their mouths quickly finding each other. This wasn't a spontaneous or a gentle kiss; this was passionate and demanding. Emi ran her fingers through his hair as he gently bit her bottom lip and started to work down to her neck. Nipping a sensitive spot, Emi squeaked and her eyes fluttered open. She soon became fully aware that they were sucking on each other's face in broad daylight. Panicking slightly, she pulled away from a puzzled Maou

"Not here," Emi said with a hushed tone

"What's wrong with here?"

"We're in public!" they both knew what had to happen, "we have to keep this a secret,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"And you're going to have to act like you still hate me,"

"I know,"

"I better go Emi; Ashiya will start asking questions if I've been out for too long,"

"I understand, goodbye Maou," Emi whole-heartedly smiled

"Goodbye Emi,"

Their eyes stayed locked together for a little bit longer as if they were saying

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>Author Comment:<p>

Wow so I just realized how mushy and super cheesy this is. Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be more upbeat! I may change the rating of this story depending on how promiscuous these two love-birds get.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Acting

**Author Note: So this one is going to be more cheery and explain the whole "I like Maou but not his demon lord-ness" and there's going to be more Chiho, Lucifer, and Ashiya (I'm not sure how to write Suzuno in here so she may just float by every now and then) so hopefully there are some funny moments too. Well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maou walked back to his apartment, his head was reeling from what had just happened. Shaking off his giddy school boy smile, he walked up the slippery stairs into his apartment where he found Lucifer typing at his computer and Ashiya cleaning.<p>

"There you are sir!" Ashiya popped up, rubbing his hands over his pink, ruffled apron, smoothing it out, "We saved you dinner again,"

"Thanks Ashiya, sorry I was out late again,"

"It's no trouble my lord, I know how busy work must get," Ashiya humbly bowed excused himself to take out the trash

"I thought you got off work early today," Lucifer said in a monotone voice

"I decided to walk around for a little while, get some fresh air," Maou lied, shoving noodles into his mouth

"If that's what you want to say happened, then fine," Lucifer nonchalantly replied, causing Maou to raise his eyebrows and halt the slurping of noodles

"What do you mean?" Maou played stupid

"All I'm saying is that if you want to hang out with a certain," Lucifer turned his head and smirked, "hero," with that Maou's eyes kind of bugged and he choked on his noodles, "then that's none of my business," turning back to his computer he resumed typing away. The Demon Lord furiously coughed, falling onto the floor,

"It's not like that!" he managed to sputter out. Lucifer let out a slight chuckle at how defensive he got over the subject. As Maou was still coughing, Ashiya walked into the room and immediately threw himself at Maou

"My Lord! What seems to be the trouble? Do you need assistance?"

"No…" he cleared his throat and sat up, "I'm fine now, I just choked a little bit," he shot a glare at Lucifer and wiped his mouth. Lucifer saw the glare through the computer's reflection and merely smirked. Ashiya moved on and proceeded to tell Maou all about his day and different ways to cook noodles and wash clothes, Maou just sat there, trying to focus on the words coming out of his mouth

"… and then I figured, with this knowledge, we could easily destroy the first half of the city, as soon as you get another promotion that is," Maou snapped his head to attention at those words and thought of what Emi said about liking his good side,

"You know Ashiya," Maou chimed in, "Maybe we should hold off on that plan until we have better resources," looking for a way out he glanced around the tiny apartment, "for starters we should focus on getting a larger house,"

"Excellent idea my Lord, a bigger castle could mean bigger plans…" Ashiya rambled off again and switched subjects completely and addressed everything from what they would eat to the decorating scheme of this hypothetical 'demon castle' that would probably never exist. It was about midnight before two of the three demons fell asleep. Lucifer, still awake, glanced at a snoring Maou before shaking his head slightly and turning off the glowing computer.

**The Next Morning**

"Good morning Mr. Maou!" Chiho cheerfully called from behind the MgRonald's counter as Maou walked in the front door,

"Hello Chiho" Maou greeted with a smile, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm great!" she gave him a cute smile, "How are you, sir?"

"I'm doing great too," he put on his MgRonald's visor which caused his hair to ruffle into messy clumps. Chiho blushed as she watched him run his hands through his hair, smoothing it out and untangling the strands. Quickly turning away as the sound of someone walking in the door, she greeted them with a standard 'MgRonald's' welcome.

"Good morning sir, and welcome to MgRonald's how may I help you?" after taking his order, it was only a couple minutes before his food came out on a tray, "Here you go, thank you and come again!" she called out, hoping Maou was looking, she did a little calf raise, causing all of her to bounce slightly. Maou didn't even turn as he was taking the order of the woman in front of him, but the man who grabbed the tray added some change to the tip jar on the counter and with red cheeks, quickly walked away. Chiho's eyes widened with embarrassment that caused her to grow three new shades of red. The day continued like normal, with Maou unaware to all of the chesty girl's flirts and attempts at making him notice her. He always assumed that she was just being nice. Close to closing time, Maou and Chiho were the only ones left in the store, he sent the rest of the workers home because of the slow day, he tried to send Chiho home, but she refused to leave. Knowing her stubbornness, he decided it wouldn't hurt to have one other person here and let her stay. He went into the back to start closing up shop. Chiho was counting the cash in her register when the door closed, signaling another customer,

"Good morning ma'am, welcome to MgRonald's, how may I help you?" Chiho looked up from the register and saw a familiar red haired hero standing somewhat awkwardly in front of her, "Oh hi Emi!" she cheerfully greeted. Emi forgot that Chiho worked her and found herself feeling a familiar heat rise to her cheeks, "I didn't know you liked eating here!" she obliviously smiled

"Well I forgot to eat dinner, so I just figured I'd come here," she explaned, trying to make it seem logical to why she would show up to her 'sworn enemy's' workplace

"Aw, well what can I get for you?"

"Just a coffee, and um, maybe a hamburger?" Emi questioned unsure of what was even on the menu

"I'll get that right out for you!" Chiho smiled and walked into the back to quickly make the food. Maou walked out of the storage room and his heart stopped when he saw Emi standing by the counter, waiting for the food. Looking back at Chiho, he let out a disappointed sigh when he realized that they'd have to pretend to be enemies,

"Hello Emi," Maou tried to sound cold as he greeted her

"Hello Maou," Emi returned his cold greeting with an even icier reply. He flashed a secret smile to make sure she knew he didn't mean any of this. Emi melted a bit at his smile, and looking over his shoulder to make sure Chiho couldn't see, she lifted herself up using the counter and quickly kissed Maou. Returning to her original position, Emi resumed her cold demeanor as Chiho brought out her food. Maou's face was frozen in a pink hue of surprise and when he tried to walk away, he found that his feet felt heavier than normal and stumbled into the employee's room. Leaving a snickering Emi and a confused Chiho,

"He's been acting weird all day," Chiho said nervously, "I'm not sure what's gotten into him,"

"He always looks like a goof to me," Emi said, trying to sound mean. Chiho thought about it for a moment and glanced over at the hero, who was munching on her burger,

"Emi, can I ask you for advice?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything," she said between bites

"How am I supposed to get a guy to notice me?" Chiho almost wailed, "I try to be nice and act cute, I've even tried wearing push up bras, but nothing!" Emi thought about Chiho in a push up bra and then looked down at her own small breasts, "I've never seen him with another girl, so I assume he's not dating anyone, but he won't even think of me as anything but a friend," she pouted and folded her arms, "Mr. Maou is so hard to understand," Emi was with her up until that point, she knew Chiho liked Maou, but how was she supposed to give advice to her about a guy who liked someone else without throwing herself under the bus?

"Um, well I'm not very good with guys," Emi started to speak, "But if you really like him, maybe you should just tell him instead of hinting at it,"

"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"You are preaching to the choir," Emi thought to herself

"What if he's so appalled by me liking him that he quits?" Chiho was rattling off impossible scenarios that existed in her school girl mind

"Now that's ridiculous," Emi looked up at the girl, "You are a bright and beautiful girl, Chiho, any guy would be lucky to have you," letting out a little squeal, the busty girl hugged Emi

"You're such a good friend, thank you," Maou walked out of the room and looked over at the young girl holding his girl.

"My girl," he thought, "I like that sound of that," walking over to the duo, he thought of something very demon lord-like to say that wouldn't raise any suspicion, "She's not saying anything bad about me, right?" he mentally slapped himself in the head at how lame that sounded

"Oh, hi Mr. Maou, we were just talking about girl stuff," Chiho giggled

"I better go, it's late," Emi glanced away from Maou's stare and picked up her bag, purposely leaving her wallet on the seat, "Goodnight Chiho," she paused and let out a sigh, "Bye Maou," and with that she walked out the door into the night. Chiho began a small conversation with Maou about her school as the two cleaned and closed the store. Maou was wiping down the seats when he saw Emi's wallet sitting on the red leather cushion. Realizing her plan, he smiled to himself and walked over to Chiho,

"Emi left her wallet here," he tossed the wallet onto the counter

"Oh! We better give it to her before she needs it,"

"She can pick it up tomorrow," Maou said, trying to sound indifferent about helping her

"Nonsense, she has to work in the morning! I can run by her house tomorrow and give it to her before school," the girl smiled

"I wouldn't want you to be late Chiho, I can drop it off on my way home tonight," Maou smiled, gently rubbing the girl's hair, much to her delight

"You're such a good person Maou," she happily replied. Letting out a grin, Maou ushered the girl out the door and he switched off the lights before locking the door. Walking the general direction to both Chiho and Emi's house, at the corner where they parted ways Chiho launched a hug at a very surprised Maou,

"Goodnight Mr. Maou, thank you for walking me home,"

"Um, it's no problem Chiho, if anything happens, just call me," he smiled and patted the girl on the shoulders as she let go of his waist. Walking away with pink cheeks, Chiho returned home to daydream about her and Maou's wedding. Maou, on the other hand, walked through the dark streets and upon getting to Emi's apartment, knocked twice on her door. He was in complete shock when she opened up the door in her pajamas, which happened to just be a long t-shirt that barely reached her mid-thigh. Trying not to stare, he started to sweat and tensed up. Emi let out a little laugh and pulled Maou inside.

"What took you so long?" she casually asked, plopping herself on the couch

"I… I uh… um I had to close… the shop?" Maou, unable to form coherent sentences, still stood by the door in her apartment staring as Emi walked passed him in her short night shirt. Smiling at the effect she had on him, Emi gestured with her head to the couch, signaling for Maou to sit by her. He stumbled over and sat an awkward length away, causing Emi to frown,

"What's wrong Maou," she slightly purred, scooting closer to him

"Nothing… I-" cut off by Emi's lips he started to finally relax. He released his clenched hands and caressed her face, tasting her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and drew back, much to Maou's disappointment,

"I've wanted to do that all day," she admitted with a bit of a blush

"Really?" he asked unsure whether to be proud or surprised. She nodded and he pulled her back to his lips. Falling onto his back with Emi on top of him, their tongues fought for dominance, with Emi eventually giving up and letting Maou take control. Seizing the opportunity, he wrapped his hand around her lower back and without missing the beat, swirled her around so that she was now on her back. She laced her fingers through his smooth hair as his tongue continued his assault on her mouth. Removing himself from her mouth, he noticed her breathing heavy and slightly panting, smiling at his accomplishment, he moved down to her neck and placed light kisses on her neck before moving her shirt down her shoulder and kissing her collar bone, producing slight squeaks as he gently nibbled at her skin. Maou didn't dare look at the clock, but when he heard his phone ring, he paused and a groan of disapproval escaped both their mouths.

"Hello?" Maou answered a little angry at the interruption

"My Lord! It's almost midnight, where are you?" a concerned Ashiya almost yelled

"I stayed late at the store, there was something I needed to take care of," he glanced over at Emi who was sneaking her way up to his exposed neck

"I was so worried, even Lucifer thought something might be wrong," Ashiya's voice was flooded with relief. Emi started to gently kiss his neck and he tried his best to stifle a groan, "even Lucifer thought something was wrong," Emi bit down slightly, causing a surge of heat to run through his body

"Er… Lucifer?" Maou questioned, trying to ignore the gorgeous red haired girl sucking at his neck,

"Yes, Lucifer said he worried you and Emi might be fighting, for some reason," Maou was forced back to reality at that comment and sensing his discomfort, Emi stopped

"Well, I'm fine, I haven't seen her in a while," he lied, "I'll be home soon," without saying goodbye, he closed his phone and pushed it back into his pocket and looked into the girl's lustful eyes, "I have to go,"

"I figured," Emi sighed and pulled her shirt back to where it was supposed to be, hiding the love bite that Maou gave her,

"I'm really sorry, I would love to stay," he looked her up and down once more, "really love to stay,"

"But you can't, I understand," Emi finished his sentence and led him to the door. Grabbing his face, she pulled him down for one last kiss before he walked out of her small apartment, "Goodnight Maou," she closed the door and walked to her bed. Maou stared at the door for a few moments longer and walked home.

"I am going to give Lucifer hell when I get back," he angrily muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this may be more than T rating, I'm not really sure how the rating system works, I read a bunch of different things. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	4. Worrying

**Hi again! I had time to write another chapter, so I did! I am also in the process of writing an M one shot with Maou and Emi, soo hopefully that turns out well and not totally creepy and awkward.**

**Anyways, we left off with Lucifer totally cock blocking poor Maou and Emi. Oh whale! I'm sure they'll have another chance eventually.**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him," Maou growled, stomping up the stairs to the small, one room apartment. He took a couple deep breaths trying to regain his composure before opening up the door. Suzuno was sitting next to Lucifer, who was hastily typing on the computer, "Why did you tell Ashiya where I was?" Maou questioned through gritted teeth<p>

"I didn't tell him where you were, I simply mentioned that you were around Emi and he overreacted," Lucifer replied innocently

"Why is that a big deal?" Suzuno looked away from the glowing screen, "You're around her all the time it seems like," this cause Maou to blush furiously and turn away to the fridge, "Besides, we have bigger problems at the moment," Suzuno resumed watched Lucifer type

"Bigger problems?" Maou groaned, stuffing his face with some leftover vegetable soup

"Yeah, it appears Malacoda has decided grace us with his presence," Lucifer sarcastically mumbled

"I thought he was killed?"

"So did we," Suzuno stood up and walked to the door, "I'll have more information from Ente Isla tomorrow,"

"Should someone tell Emi?" Maou said with a hint of care in his voice, causing Suzuno to shoot him a sideways glance before she closed the door on her way out

"She's all yours," Lucifer chuckled

"Why did you tell Ashiya about me going to see Emi at all?" Maou just about yelled, walking over and punching Lucifer in the arm. He winced in slight pain but was cut off before he could answer, "Where is Ashiya anyways, and why was Suzuno here?"

"Ashiya went to the store, I guess they are having a super sale at midnight," he shrugged, rubbing his bruising shoulder, "and Suzuno heard about Malacoda and decided to barge in and see if we, specifically me, had anything to do with his return," Maou shot him a glare, "Which I didn't," Lucifer said quickly

"Dammit," Maou cursed, "Does this mean Adramelech came back too? I mean who keeps bringing these guys back?"

"No, Adramelech was dismembered, remember? Emi was not very kind to him," Lucifer shuddered, "Olba brought me back, but he's in jail now, so there's no way he'd be able to do that again. I guess there are plenty of people who want change back home,"

"Want change?"

"Yeah, they liked your reign of terror, they like power and being in control. After you left Maou, there was a need for a new Demon Lord, people all over were rising to the challenge," the thought of that made Maou feel sick to his stomach

"I caused that?"

"Indirectly yes," Lucifer was still typing away, not even looking at Maou. A slam could be heard and Lucifer pulled his head away from the screen only to find that he was alone in the tiny apartment. 

Emilia awoke to a pounding at her door, groggily, she glanced at her clock, "Three in the morning?" she thought to her tired self, "this better be some kind of emergency," Swinging her feet off her bed and slowly standing up, Emi rubbed her eyes and slowly shuffled to the consistent banging on her door. She furiously whipped open the door, angry at whoever it was, but her expression softened when she saw it was Maou, bent over out of breath, with one hand still ghosting the motions of knocking on the door.

"Maou?" Emi quietly called to him. He looked up and saw her in the same t-shirt she was wearing before but it was wrinkled, and her hair was messy and in tangles. Somehow this made her even more attractive to him, and it felt as though the wind was knocked out of him, "Maou what's wrong?" Emi asked again, still with a soft voice

"I was just making sure you're alright," Maou breathed, trying not to stare at the barely clothed girl in front of him

"Of course I'm alright," Emi peered down at his flushed face, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Suzuno was over and she was saying something about Malacoda returning," Emi froze in the doorway, Lucifer and Olba were bad enough, but now she had to deal with Malacoda again?

"Who keeps bringing them back?" she whispered, starting to shake

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out who," Maou stood up and closed the space between them, he gently lifted her chin up and placed a firm kiss onto her quivering lips, "and we'll stop them,"

"We?" Emi blinked

"Yes, we," Maou walked inside the apartment, "Do you think I'm going to let you have all the fun of defeating him by yourself?" he let out a chuckle, brightening the mood. Emi responded with a reassuring smile and followed him inside, closing and locking the door behind her. 

"Good morning sleepy head," Maou laughed. Emi stepped into her kitchen area to find a shirtless Maou making pancakes. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead before returning to the frying pan filled with batter. Last night seemed like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from,

"Did Maou and I…?" She looked down and saw that she was wearing his shirt instead of the nightshirt she had on before he showed up, "Well I guess that answers my question," she thought, feeling slightly embarrassed. Emi couldn't help herself but look up and down Maou's body, his chiseled abs and toned arms made her weak. Whenever he'd flip a pancake, his arms would slightly flex and he would be staring at the pancake, concentrating on making it perfect, "I love you, Maou," Emi quickly blurted out. Maou's face and body went rigid and the pancake he was in the process of flipping shot straight up into the air and hit the ceiling, sticking to it,

"Emi?" Maou asked in disbelief, he loved her from the moment they sat on that bench together, but he never had the courage to tell her

"Maou?" Emi barely audibly whispered, scared that she just made a huge mistake

"I love you too," a warm feeling washed over his body and he felt his heart beat loudly against his chest, "and I always will," he smiled and stepped toward her, as he was about to kiss her and carry her away the pancake released its grip from the ceiling and landed right in between the two lovers. The splat not only ruined the mood, but caused a wave of laughter to erupt from the both.

They acted like an average couple all morning, eating breakfast and talking about what they had planned for the day, cleaning up the kitchen together, and the oh-so typical water fight while doing dishes. It was as if for a moment they were normal. They were Emilia and Maou, the humans, not the Hero and the Demon Lord. It was perfect. But like most perfect moments, they never seem to last as long as they should,

"I'll see you after work," Emi smiled, tossing Maou his shirt back as she pulled her usual yellow blouse over her head

"Yeah," Maou wasn't even aware of the statement as he watched Emi. He never got tired of looking at her, whether she had clothes on or not

"You should get to work too," she giggled, following his gaze to her now covered chest

"Oh right, I have work," pulling the shirt over his head, he could still smell Emi's light floral scent in the fabric. Quickly kissing her on the cheek, he ran out of the apartment and quickly jogged to work. A blushing Emi pulled her bag onto her shoulder and left for work too. 

Off in the distance a cloaked figure hovered above the city, staring at a red haired girl walking across the street. He lifted his hand, and in his palm a flash of energy formed. Swirling it around in his hand, it formed into a small ball that occasionally let off a small zap of lightening. With glowing red eyes, he aimed, and with a slight thrust, the ball of energy and electricity shot down toward the street, and the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP SO MUCH SUSPENSE!<strong>

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have a bad case of writer's block. Either way, hoped you liked it! And for the record, Maou and Emi totally had a tangle in the sheets. But because of the rating, I couldn't explicitly say it.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter! (I promise I'll continue writing, this won't end in a cliffhanger)**


	5. Warning

**Sorry for the long break guys! Oh and sorry for the confusion in chapter 4 about where the night ends and the next morning begins. I thought I edited it properly, but I guess it didn't go through, so that was my fault D:**

**I changed the rating, so that means the characters may or may not get frisky.**

**I also apologize for how short the last chapter was :o**

**Hopefully I'll make it up to you guys with this chapter!**

**RECAP! Emi and Maou spent the night together *eyebrow wiggle* but will their relationship survive the next chapter? Lucifer and Suzuno are looking for more information about a certain shadow-like general Malacoda (dun dun duuuunn!), haven't heard from Chiho in a while, aannd Ashiya is out shopping. Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>The energy ball formed in the skeletal hands of the cloaked figure. He watched the red haired girl cross the street with glowing eyes. She reached up and touched a bandage on her neck, looking a tad bit flushed. Aiming the attack, he dramatically launched the ball of shocks and plasma down towards the street. Once more, she rubbed her neck, as if she wanted the mark to disappear. No one noticed the small ball or the shadowy figure until it was too late. The energy ball touched the ground and for a millisecond, the world was still. A bright flash of light shot through the sky, neighboring towns were able to see the eruption. People screamed, not like it would help. Chaos was formed in an instant. A large crater was where a crosswalk should be, chunks of surrounding buildings crumbled to the ground, smashing into the concrete and destroying cars that parked along the street. People were strewn about, some awake and trying to scramble away, others unmoving. The doctors would have to tell if they were dead or simply unconscious. Inside the crater was a girl with fiery red hair and yellow tank top. Her body lay still in the dirt. The fact that her body wasn't disintegrated was proof enough that she had angel's blood inside her.<p>

Chuckling darkly, the cloaked figure descended upon the rubble of what used to be a peaceful city. The dirt and glass crunched under his footsteps as he walked to the gaping hole in the ground. He jumped down to get to the bottom where the hero girl was lying in a crumpled heap.

"I've waited for this day, Emilia the Hero," a deep voice bellowed, "You aren't even going to greet me? How rude of you," he maniacally laughed. Kicking her limp body, she rolled so her back was on the ground, her hair hanging messily in her face, "A Hero would never let her guard down!" he yelled at her as if he was expecting a reply, "I'm disappointed that this was not even close to being a fight. I wanted a challenge," the demon turned from her and began to pace, murmuring nonsense to himself. At that moment the Hero stirred, her chest barely moving up and down, her lungs struggling to get air. She felt as though she was ripped apart and each part was run over by a train several times before being shoved back together. Struggling to sit up and reach her sacred sword, Emi was hit with a wave of pain. Feeling the weight of her body go against her, she succumbed to the harsh reality of her situation and let herself be pulled into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile

Maou stood at his post politely taking orders from customers. He had a special kind of smile on his face, to some it would seem like he got a good night's rest, but to those you could read between the lines, they knew he had a lot more than just a full eight hours of sleep,

"Hello sir, welcome to-" he was cut off by a bright light bathing the entire restaurant in a white sheet. When it faded, Maou blinked a couple times but was seeing spots from being temporarily blinded. Racing around the counter past the dazed customers, Maou felt his magic slowly return to him as the emotions of fear and chaos swirled in the air. He froze when he got outside; a large plume of smoke rose into the air and a dark figure descended into it,

"Malacoda," Maou muttered, thinking for a couple seconds his eyes widened at the sudden realization, "Emi!" he yelled before taking off in the direction of the explosion.

Pushing his way through clusters of people, Maou felt himself growing even stronger from all the pain and fear radiating from the sea of terrified citizens. Reaching a deserted part of town close to the pillowing smoke Maou let himself fully transform into his demon self. Towering over the straggling, screaming citizens, he ran full speed into the smoke expecting a battle. He ended up sliding into a deep crater in the center of the street. Landing athletically, he flicked his head up and his black hair swung with it. Lifting his hands, he placed a protective magic barrier around the surrounding area, to conceal any magical battle that could erupt. A blue glow emanated from the newly formed dome around them. With the civilians safe from any further harm, Maou waved a large hand; the dust and smoke immediately cleared.

Malacoda was kneeling over the unconscious girl; he ran a bony finger up the side of her leg, stopping at the hem of her skirt. He chuckled to himself and pushed the skirt up, unaware of the dust clearing or who was witnessing this. Maou clenched his fists and walked up to the pervert in front of him. Still distracted by the defenseless hero the demon general had no clue what was coming his way. Before he could caress her now exposed thigh, a fist smashed into the side of his head. Flying twenty feet with a thud into a street lamp, he rubbed his head and tried to stand up.

"My lord!" the general shakily cried, immediately kneeling, "I did not know you were alive! I captured the hero for you," Maou ignored the demon and walked over to Emi, pulling her skirt back to where it belonged he picked her up bridal style and held her close to his overly muscular body. Maou glared at Malacoda who could only stare with a dumbfounded expression, "My lord?"

"She is mine, you will not lay a single finger on her ever again," Maou stepped towards the general who struggled to stand.

"She is yours?" he processed, trying to wrap his head around what was happening, "I know she's your mortal enemy, I was leaving the final blow to you,"

"You fail to understand what I'm trying to say Malacoda," Maou took another step forward

"You don't want to deliver the final blow?" he rubbed the side of his head and leaned up against the deformed metal pole

"No,"

"I'm sorry, maybe you hot me harder than I thought," he started to chuckle, "Did you say, you, the Lord of all Demons, did NOT want to kill Emilia the Hero, your sworn enemy?"

"Nope,"

"If you don't mind me asking, my lord, are you alright?"

"Never better,"

"Then why are you not fulfilling your role and destroying the hero?"

"Here she is not the hero, here she is Emi Yusa, an innocent girl who will not be harmed," at that moment Emi started to stir in Maou's tight hold a small groan passed through her lips as she fought to regain consciousness

"You've gone soft!" Malacoda yelled pointing at the concern that flashed on the large demon's face, trying his best to contain a laugh, "You have feelings," he stifled a chuckle, "for the hero!" Malacoda fell to the ground and burst into laughter, a very raspy and creepy laughter, but it was definitely a laugh. His hood fell of revealing a man behind a skeletal mask, "oh man, the demons back home are going to get a kick out of this," Maou could only blankly stare at the general who completely changed moods

"There are demons still around?"

"Yeah, very few, but we're trying to get our numbers to grow again, we thought coming back here to get you would be the best idea, but now that I see that you are as whipped as a farmer's cow there is no way you'd come back to us," Malacoda continued to laugh

"I am not whipped," Maou growled, "Damn I forgot how annoying this guy was," he mumbled to himself, watching the masked general clenching his stomach with one hand and with the other, he removed his mask.

Emi managed to open her eyes to the scene before her, she was being held up by a large, muscular arm. She looked up at the face of her savior and was shocked to see Maou's demon self, his defined abs, weird hoof-like legs, muscles EVERYWHERE, and two horns but one was cut in half by her own doing. Emi let her eyes drift to her attacker who now had his mask removed and was somewhat confused at what was underneath. Malacoda lifted his hand to wipe a tear away from his now exposed eye, they were an unnatural blue-ish white color, and his hair… his hair was golden… and curly. It was extremely anticlimactic from what she expected. The not-so-intimidating general put his mask in his pocket and removed the skeleton gloves revealing a pair of normal, human-like hands. The only scary thing about him now was a scar running from his temple to the bottom of his chin, probably the one she gave him when they battled back in Ente Isla.

"Good morning Emi," Maou looked down at the dazed girl in his arms and frowned at a small trickle of blood that ran down the side of her face, "Are you seriously hurt?"

"No, no" she sat up and squirmed against his grip trying to get down, "I'm fine, really. I'll be even better once I take care of this asshole over here," Maou refused to release her sassy self and chuckled as she eventually gave up,

"Aw how cute," Malacoda mocked flashing a devilish grin in their direction, but it instantly disappeared when he saw Emi's face, which was a cross between 'You don't want to know the things I'm going to do to you' and 'I'm going to enjoy every minute of it'

"Look, Malacoda, I gave Lucifer the same option; you can either go back to Ente Isla or stay here and obey the rules of this world,"

"Why would I every want to stay here? There is an uprising back home, I came here to get you so you could lead the resistance and reclaim Ente Isla," he picked at his nails, "With you we'd be unstoppable, especially if the hero was gone,"

"I'm not going back," he looked down at Emi who was staring wide eyed back at him, "I'd rather stay here,"

"Hm, interesting," Malacoda pondered for a moment, "Suit yourself," he swirled his hands around and a green orb shot a few feet away, it spiraled and circled until it formed a small portal, "I'll be back in case you change your mind," shaking his head once more at the failure of a demon lord, he walked through the portal.

The two lovers watched as the portal closed, Maou looked back down at Emi, "Are you fine to stand on your own?" she nodded in reply. Gently setting her down, Maou took a deep breath in and started to repair parts of the city, with his last bit of magic, he filled in the giant crater and did his best to erase the fearful citizen's memories. It was like déjà vu. It was already about midnight and he had no intention of going back to work to try and explain what happened. Smiling at his work, he felt himself return to normal, human, size and was a bit disappointed until he felt arms hug him from behind, pulling him close.

"Maou," Emi breathed into his exposed back, causing a slight shiver to run down his spine. Her arms tightened their grip around his waist, but he pulled himself free and turned to face her. Tears ran down her cheeks, a bit of dried blood still stuck to the side of her head, and her clothes were scorched. But still, Maou found her beautiful. He wiped away the tears from her eyes and pulled her into a loving embrace. Emi lost any composure she had left and started to uncontrollably sob into his chest, letting herself go limp. Maou held her until she had fallen asleep, whispering sweet nothingness to her. He carried her back to her apartment and tucked her into bed. As he was about to walk out of the room, and head home a soft voice called out to him, "Please don't go," for some reason he felt himself slightly swell with pride and he crawled into bed with her.

She looked up at him with eyes made of pure love and kissed him. Taken a bit by surprise, Maou soon sank into the kiss and began to kiss her back. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, but feeling her wince at the touch he stopped himself and regretfully pulled himself away from the kiss

"There will be plenty of time for that later," he winked, "but right now you're hurt and need to rest," blushing at his boldness, Emi nodded and snuggled herself into his chest. He protectively wrapped an arm around her and was shocked at how fast she seemed to go back to sleep, "It is crazy how much I love you, Emilia Yusa," Maou whispered, gently stroking her soft, red hair. He looked at a bandage still on her neck and carefully removed it, he laughed at the bite marks he left on her neck the night before and kissed her forehead. Soon, he too succumbed to his sleepiness and drifted away, still tightly holding onto his lovely Emi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the anti-climaticness, but hey, he's going to return! Soon. (Muahahaha) anywho, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, if you have any suggestions, please leave it in the reviews or send me a message, I really appreciate all the feedback from you guys! Keep being awesome! I already have ideas for the next two chapters, so stay tuned!<strong>


	6. Loving

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me. I've been trying to get through some things and I'd like to thank all of you for over 6,000 views and all the favorites and followers I've gotten. You all are amazing. And thank you for all the reviews too! They're very helpful and all around great.**

**Sooo I'm going to try my hardest to make up for my leave of absence and write a super amazing, romantic, all around fantastic chapter. Here goes! WARNING LEMON (if you want to skip it please keep scrolling until it says so )**

* * *

><p>A small ray of light poked its way through the curtains of a one bedroom apartment. That ray of light continued on and found its way to Emilia's eyes. With a slight grumble, the hero was roused from her wonderful slumber, but found it hard to move since an arm was wrapped tight around her waist. She faintly remembered last night; all she seemed to get was Malacoda being… blonde… and Maou carrying her to safety. Turning her head away from the light, Emi was nose to nose with Maou, his mouth was opened slightly and his black-ish green hair was in a ruffled mess. Emi let out a slight giggle at the sight of the Demon Lord being so defenseless and brushed a few stray hairs from his closed eyes. She caressed his cheek and was a little startled to hear him exhale deeply with a smile on his face.<p>

"Maou you can be so cute sometimes," Emi whispered, cupping his face with her hand and slowly drawing circles on his cheek with her thumb

"Only sometimes?" he groggily mumbled, letting a coy smile grow on his lips with his eyes still closed. He heard Emi scoff at him and felt a slight smack on his bare chest that probably was intended to hurt but barely fazed him. He chuckled and opened his eyes to see a fuming red head trying to struggle out of his grip, but even in his human form, he was so much stronger than her, in retaliation, he just pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and began to drift off again, knowing she won't be able to get out.

"Hmph," Emi pouted, giving up her attempt at breaking free. Emi's hands started to glide over Maou's chest, sending a chill up his spine. He opened up one eye and choked when he saw the glimmer of lust in his girlfriend's eyes. Catching him off guard, she used this opportunity to roll their bodies so she was now straddling him. Taking initiative, Emi leaned down and left light kisses all over Maou's neck and jaw before making her way up to his lips. Emi didn't expect the level of ferocity Maou had when he kissed her back. The first time they ever got to this point, he was so gentle, so soft and timid, but now, the demon had been figuratively… maybe even literally…released from within him.

"M-Maou!" Emi cried out as she found herself now underneath him, his mouth latched onto her neck, leaving yet another love mark and quite possibly love bite on her skin. He flashed her a wicked grin before pulling off her night shirt leaving her exposed in a ripped bra and slightly torn underwear that was never changed after yesterday's attack. He may have seen her body a few times before, but that never stopped her from being self-conscious about her small chest and brought her arms up to cover herself.

"Don't ever cover yourself up," Maou possessively growled into her ear, pinning her arms above her head with one hand, "You're so beautiful, I love every. Single. Bit of you," with the other hand he started to slowly rub her breast through the fabric. Growing annoyed with the barrier between him and her sweet skin, he released her arms, no longer worried that she'll try to cover herself, and tore the bra off of her with a slight pull. Tossing the useless mess of wire and lace to the side, he could only stare at her cream colored skin and perfect sized mounds on her chest. He started at the base of her neck and kissed his way down to each breast. A moan escaped Emi's mouth as Maou's lips landed on her nipple and he slowly began to suck and bite down. Emi arched into his mouth and her breathing started to grow heavier. Switching to the other side, Maou's hands grew bored and he lowered them down to her soaking underwear. He smiled to himself knowing he was the one that made her like this, but his thoughts were cut short by the sexy mewing noise that came from Emi when he started to rub her sensitive area. Maou couldn't understand how the noise a girl made could make him this hard, but somehow he felt himself strain against his boxers, having ditched his pants before he fell asleep the night before.

"Maou… please…" Emi begged, not even sure what she was begging for at this point. She wanted to be touched, kissed, and rubbed everywhere. Getting the hint, her lover pulled himself up to her lips and kissed her deeply, biting her lower lip to draw out a moan while he slid down her singed, lacey underwear. Emi's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, she slid her tongue into his mouth and fought for dominance, but ultimately lost because of Maou stroking of her now exposed opening. Growing impatient, Emi reached down and started to stroke the large bulge in Maou's boxers. He let out a low groan into the kiss and was quick to shed his boxers.

Pulling back for air, the two lovers panted and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Emi," Maou was the first to say

"I love you too, Maou," Emi's cheeks turned an innocent shade of pink and she pulled him down for

Maou started to slide himself into her, she wasn't a virgin anymore, but her walls still hugged him. Both moaned loudly into the kiss at the feeling of intimacy and pure bliss. Slowly he started to thrust in and out, picking up the pace as he felt her nails dig into his back. He buried his face into her neck and started to bite down, slowly sucking and drawing the smallest amount of blood. This alone was enough to send Emi over the edge and with a loud yell she came like a wave crashing onto the beach. Feeling her tighten around him even more caused any self-control Maou had left to fall apart and he came with her, letting out a mix between a growl and Emi's name. It was a mystery how the other people in the apartment didn't hear the screams of pleasure and the couple crying out each other's names.

Maou rolled over and dragged Emi with him, they ended in the same position they woke up in, and for some reason that was the funniest thing and they both burst into a fit of breathless laughter.

_**Lemon is over for those who did not want to read**_

They stayed in bed for a couple more hours before they both agreed they had responsibilities they had to tend to. Reluctantly, they showered, got dressed, and ate lunch like a typical couple. As typical as they could get anyways.

"I guess I should get going," Maou chuckled looking at the time, "I didn't realize how long we were in bed," Emi blushed furiously and turned away, "Oh you know you liked it," he kissed her burning forehead and walked into the hallway, "Bye Emi I lo-"

"Wait! I have something for you," Emi stopped and ran into her kitchen and rummaged through a few drawers, "Here," she held out her hand and showed him a golden key with an 'E' etched into it.

"What's this?" he looked at her with a confused glance

"It's a key to my apartment, you know, so if you ever get tired of being around Lucifer and Ashiya, just stop by here," she forcefully shoved it into his hands and quickly pecked him on the lips, "Bye Maou, I love you," with that she closed the door and Maou stood there, stunned. After letting that sink in, his face lit up with a goofy grin and he just about skipped back to the "Demon Castle."

**Later**

Maou was lying on the floor of the small apartment, twiddling the metal key between his fingers. Lucifer was typing on the computer like usual, the dull clicking noises echoed through the room.

"What do you do on that thing anyways?" Maou asked, leaning his head to look at the purple haired boy

"Exactly what it looks like," Lucifer nonchalantly replied

"It doesn't look like anything," Maou countered, returning his attention to the shiny key in his palm. Lucifer huffed and ignored the remark, going back to typing.

"Don't you have work?"

"Today is my day off,"

"Aren't you going to see Emi?"

"She's at work,"

"Don't you have anything to do?"

"Nope,"

"Are you going to be here the whole day?"

"Probably. Where's Ashiya?"

"At the library. He's been there all day," Lucifer glanced at Maou who was still playing with the key

"Eh, I'm going to check on him," Maou stood up and grabbed his jacket hanging by the door, "Later, Lucifer,"

Maou shuffled down the street with his hands in his pockets, glancing around at the different shops. A small golden ring glimmered in a jewelry shop, and for being so simple, it was somehow the most beautiful thing he ever saw, besides Emi of course, but that's why he knew it was perfect for her. He eagerly ran into the shop and went up to the clerk at the front desk. The man turned when he heard the bell on the door, he had a kind, older face. His eyes crinkled up in the corners and his lips seemed to be curved in a perpetual smile.

"How much for that gold ring in the front window?" Maou leaned slightly over the counter and smiled. The clerk thought for a second and walked over to the window. Picking up the blue box it was stored in he brought it back to the wooden counter,

"You mean this one?"

"Yes!"

"You have a good eye young man, most people look for fancy diamonds or intricate designs. They very rarely look to what's on the inside," he winked at Maou who was too distracted by the ring

"I'll take it!" he proclaimed

"She must be a very special lady," he chuckled, pressing a couple buttons on the register, "That'll be 60000 yen," Maou's eyes widened a bit

"I expected a ring to be so much more than that,"

"I gave you the young love discount," the old man smiled and handed Maou the closed, blue box. Fishing around in his wallet, he handed the man his credit card, a genius invention that lets you buy now and pay later.

"Thank you so much sir," Maou bowed with respect and ran out the door, shoving the box deep into his pocket, leaving the store clerk with a knowing smile on his face.

"Wait, did I just buy Emi a ring? We can't get married! Why did I buy this thing?" Maou stopped suddenly at his sudden thought. Running his hands through his hair he thought about a married life with Emi…

_Cue Maou's Imagination!_

"I'm home Emi!" a voice rang through a quiet two bedroom house with a white picket fence out front,

"We're in the kitchen," a feminine voice called back. An older looking Maou walked through the house with a briefcase in one hand, and a cellphone in the other. He walked through the doorway into the brightly lit kitchen where a twenty-something year old Emi was sitting at the table with a small child.

"Daddy!" the purple haired girl ran out of her chair and jumped into Maou's arms, causing him to drop his briefcase and throw his phone in the air. It was thankfully caught by the ever nimble Emi who just laughed,

"Alas, you need to let Daddy put his things down first,"

"Sorry Daddy," she looked down, but Maou just chuckled and ruffled her long purple hair, "Hey! Daddy!" she started to laugh and squirm before he put her down on the ground,

"Come on, let's eat, I made dinner," Emi's smiled sent beams of warmth straight to his heart. He looked at her clasped hands and smiled at the gold ring she proudly wore on her finger.

_End of Imagination Sequence!_

Shaking himself out of the wonderful daydream, he felt the box in his pocket and let out a long exhale, "Maybe one day I will, but I'll hold onto this until that day comes," he continued walking, "Who picked the name Alas? And why was her hair purple?" he wondered, obviously overthinking the imaginary scenario.

It was a little past lunch time and Maou went to visit Emi at work. Sneaking into the locker area, Maou leaned up against the wall and waited. A little while later, Emi walked over to get her lunch and nearly screamed when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"Maou, what are you doing here?" Emi caught her breath, her face a light shade of pink

"I wanted to see you," he smiled, showing her a small basket he was holding, "I brought everything we need to have a picnic," Emi couldn't resist Maou's white smile, or dark hair, or gorgeous eyes, or cute gestures. Hell, he was irresistible in every way. She always wondered why it took so long for her to see it. Not finding the words to reply, Emi pulled Maou in for a gentle kiss.

"I love you," she whispered into his lips before stepping back and smiling

"I love you too," looking down at his basket he smiled back, "Let's eat!"

They sat together on the roof of Emi's work, and laughed at their makeshift picnic. They started to feed each other different types food, making the other close their eyes and try to guess. The winner got a free kiss, so I guess you could say they were both winners. What started as a simple game turned into a food fight as rice balls and seaweed cakes flew all over. Nothing was normal about this couple; from the color of their hair, to the fact that Emi was only one with a bit of human in her. But somehow they didn't seem to mind. It wasn't the fact that "opposites attract," or "birds of a feather flock together," it was a matter of a person's ability to see through the good and bad of someone to find a happy medium and accept them for who they truly are.

It was the understanding that Maou really wanted to change, and Emi was always going to be there to help him along the way. The way she would smile at him while throwing rice balls at him. How he would hold her in his arms and drop seaweed down the front of her shirt. And eventually Maou would pin her down and they would end up passionately kissing, rolling on the rice covered ground, smiling into each kiss.

Brushing the rice off her uniform, they walked back down to Emi's floor, and with a peck on the lips, they said their goodbyes. Out on the street, Maou made his way to the library, the place where he originally intended to go to.

Maou walked into the library and saw Ashiya with a stack of books, furiously flying through the pages of the large book currently on the table. Sitting down across from the busy general, Maou cleared his throat, trying to get his attention to no avail.

"Ashiya?"

"SHH!" an old lady hushed him from behind the front desk

"Ashiya?" Maou whispered, glancing at the lady to see if she noticed

"My Lord?" Ashiya looked up with a broad smile on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a day off, and Lucifer said you were here," he glanced around at the vast collection of books organized in shelves, "Why are you here?"

"I've been trying to figure out how and why Olba and Lucifer got through the portal to come here. At first I thought it was because of Emi, but I was only half-correct. They also came back for you, Maou,"

"Why me?"

"I'm guessing the same reason why Malacoda came through the portal. Did he say why?" Maou thought back and remembered him saying that the demons were planning another uprising and they needed their king

"No, he never mentioned anything. He just attacked Emi," Maou nervously replied

"I'm sure the hero handled herself well," Ashiya resumed reading

"Yeah wel-"

"So I was looking at ways to get create portals to communicate with the other side to know what's going on,"

"What have yo-"

"I found that we have all the ingredients here to make a simple communication portal, but we'd only be able to talk through it,"

"When can we ma-"

"My lord, I really wish you'd let me finish. We can make it today if you'd like," Ashiya looked up, giving Maou permission to speak

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Maou finally got out

"Fantastic!" Ashiya shouted, slamming his book on the table

"SHHHH!" the old librarian glared at the duo.

**That Night**

"This is all we need?" Maou looked at the circle on the ground, "It's just a salt circle!"

"Not just a salt circle. It was rose weed extract, a pinch of lemon juice, and the claws of a four legged beast,"

"Where did you get that last part from?" Maou asked

"I cut the toenails of a few dogs," Ashiya triumphantly said

"You both are ridiculous," Lucifer chimed in

"How dare you disrespect Maou!"

"He always does," Maou looked over at Lucifer who flashed a rare smile from behind his computer, "Let's just get back to this incantation,"

"Alright, read this line, and this line only," Ashiya pointed to a slip of paper that had an ancient dialect written on it.

"_We call upon you, spirits of the underworld, to hear us and channel your energy so we may speak with the other side_," a giant burst of light came from the circle in the floor.

"_Your call has been heard_," a deep booming voice made the room rumble, "_Please hold for further instructions_,"

"_Maou! Is that you_?" a familiar voice was heard through the swirling vortex of light

"Malacoda?" Maou called into the demonic telephone

"_My lord! Good to hear from you, have you changed your mind about our little proposition?_"

"Sire, what propo-" Ashiya was cut off by the voice from the other side

"_It seems the civilians of Ente Isla have their hero to rely on, yet we do not have our king_,"

"What? They have their hero?" Maou felt his heart start to clench

"_Yeah, after you went through all that trouble to save her, she came back when her own kind called and now she's rallying an army to wipe us out forever,_"

"That's impossible, I saw her this afternoon, and she said nothing of that," Maou's hands were dangerously clenched, his head was held heavy, and he couldn't look up in fear of Lucifer and Ashiya seeing the pain behind his eyes.

"_Humans are very good liars_," Malacoda laughed

"We're in," Maou said through gritted teeth

"My lord?" Ashiya looked shocked

"Maou!" Lucifer turned but was too stunned to say anything else.

"If she wants a battle, then we'll give her a war," Maou felt himself start to shake

_"Excellent, we'll rid Ente Isla of this human disease once and for all. Maybe after that, we'll take over Earth as well, it seemed like a nice little place. I'll come pick you up myself tomorrow morning, be ready Maou_," with that, the giant beam of light wavered and slowly began to shrink before diminishing into the ground.

"Maou what are you doing? I thought you liked it here?" Lucifer stood from his usual spot on the ground, but Maou was already out the door, leaving with a large slam, "I hope he isn't going after Emi,"

"Why would he do that?" Ashiya blinked with a blank expression. Lucifer just rolled his eyes and sat back down at the computer.

Maou stood at Emi's front door. Brimming with fury, "Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe they found another hero," he hoped. Using the key she gave him, he unlocked the door to the apartment. The lights were all off, her bed was neatly made, and Emi's things were on the table. Maou couldn't control his anger and punched the wall by the door, leaving a good sized hole.

"Dammit Emi," Maou fell to his knees and tried not to cry, but couldn't help himself as a few stray tears rolled down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus concludes another chapter of romance, drama, and a dash of humor!<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate and read every single one :)**

**Well, I'll see you beautiful readers next chapter! **


End file.
